


Settled

by Miri1984



Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: MK comes to Nic's apartment - post the wine sharing incident in whatever series that was.





	Settled

She’s holding the half bottle of wine she hadn’t gotten to over skype, leaning against the door. It’s weird, seeing her in the flesh, wrong somehow to hear her voice without the distortion of phone lines and digitisation.

“Gonna finish this with me then?” she says. 

He waves towards the coffee table, where his computer is still open, glass of half drunk red next to it. “I don’t know, should we pour them both into the same bottle?”

She smirks, a small lift of the corner of her lips.

“You know about as much about wine as you do about the internet, huh.”

He moves aside, lets her into the house. Timothy lifts his head and flicks his ears as she enters, then goes back to sleep, obviously she’s passed his test of trustable people. He’d have to tell Alex that -- proof that MK was more trustworthy than Strand, at least according to Timmy’s doggy senses.

MK sits on the couch, eyeing his computer, one eyebrow raised skeptically. Before she can start criticising his tech he picks up his glass, nervous and unsure. It had seemed like the right thing, to have her come here, at least over skype, but her presence is… distracting.

“Thanks for coming over,” he says. “I’m… it’s feeling… I don’t…”

“Hey it’s okay,” she says, then waves the bottle she’s holding. “Can I get a glass for this or do you want me to drink it straight?”

He hears himself chuckle, nervously, then shrugs and moves to the kitchen. She doesn’t follow. He sees her, out of the corner of his eye, lean forward and tap a few keys on his computer, hears her snort. He gets the glass, comes back to the couch, and she shuffles over so he can sit next to her.

That… hadn’t been his plan. He swallows and sits anyway.

“You know these things are stupid expensive and designed to break after two years, right?” she says, pouring a glass of wine and prodding the base of his computer with her toe. She’d taken her shoes off at the door. He hadn’t noticed at the time, but her toenails are painted a lurid purple, matching the tips of her hair.

“Yeah,” he says. “I know. But they do sound and visuals way better than…”

“They don’t,” she says, then opens her mouth to say something else, but she stops. “Sorry,” she says. “I didn’t come here to trash talk your stuff.”

There’s a silence, then. He knows he’s biting his lip, looking into his glass of wine, wondering if he can say what he wants to without it...

“Why did you?” he blurts, eventually.

“Why did I what?”

“Why’d you come here then?”

There’s a hint of the smirk, a sideways glance, but she must see something in his face, because it dissolves into concern and she takes a deep breath. 

“I’m worried about you,” she says.

He wants to tell her not to, but the fact that she is settles somewhere in his stomach and makes him feel… better. 

“I’m… kinda worried about me too. To be honest.”

“You can drop this whole thing,” she says. “You know that right? You can walk away and it won’t matter. Fuck Tanis, fuck Cameron Fucking Ellis and Cult Paul and his zombie girls. Just. Drop it.”

“I don’t know if I can,” he says. The blur is quiet here, but he can remember it, remember how it feels, remember what it seems to whisper to him in his dreams. _Fuck,_ his dreams. He’d be happy not to go to sleep ever again at this point, even though he can hear his therapist lecturing to him about sleep hygiene. 

_How are you feeling?_

_I’m… fine._

She puts her hand on his knee and he nearly jumps. She’s twisted in her seat and she’s looking into his eyes and she really fucking cares, he can see that now. “No, you can,” she says. “You should… I mean. I think you should.”

“I could leave it alone,” he says then, slowly. “But something tells me it’s not going to do the same to me.”

Her mouth twists, in disappointment, although he can tell she knew what he was going to say. He knows she knows he can’t let this go now, he doesn’t want to. Well. That’s not true. He kind of does want to but he can’t and…

She’s put her glass down and twisted even more to face him, and he suddenly realises how close she is to him, how he can feel the warmth of her breath on his face and her fingers reach up and she….

She kisses him softly, lips pressed to his. It doesn’t feel like her at first, it doesn’t seem real. He’d be lying if he said he’d never imagined kissing her before now but in his imaginings she kisses like she talks, harsh, competent, abrupt, not this… gentle exploration, touch of hesitation, fingers trailing across his unshaven cheek to dip behind his ear and turn his head so she can press harder into his mouth.

He loses himself in it for a minute, and she shifts so she’s straddling him. His hands move up her back, feeling flat planes of muscle and then it changes, then it becomes more what he’d thought it would be, her strong hands at the back of his neck and her mouth demanding more of him the way she always demands more of him, makes him work, makes him think... _You serious? Jesus Nic haven’t you heard of google?_ He can hear her talking in the way she takes control of his body, his mouth, his skin. 

He’s hard, oh _god_ is he ever, how long has it been? Alex… Amalia… He honestly can’t remember, not that he wants to when she dips her hand below the belt on his jeans (they’re loose, he’s not been eating as well as he should be, he’s worn and thin and stretched out and spread across the woods, across the world… Tanis…)

“You okay with this?” he hears her voice near his ear. “Don’t want to… uh… you know, overstep any boundaries.”

He can’t stop himself from smiling. “I’m _so_ okay with this,” he says.

“You’re not recording, are you?”

His eyes widen “I…”

“Fuck _you_ Nic…” She pulls back, aghast and he laughs, shaking his head, reaching up to tangle his fingers in her hair. 

“Gotcha,” he says.

She punches him in the arm - hard, and he winces. “Not fucking funny,” she says, but her voice is muffled because she’s kissing his neck and he arches his back when she finds his dick and groans as clever, warm fingers explore and enclose and move smoothly up… and down.

“God,” he says. “ _God_ you’re good at that…” she grins against his mouth and he hikes up his hips so she can slide his jeans off.

She gets out of her own jeans quickly, pulling a condom from a pocket somewhere. 

“Look, I’ve kinda… been thinking about this a lot lately,” she says as she rolls the condom on, “so… I hope you don’t mind but…” she pushes him back so he’s mostly lying on the couch and straddles him again, positioning herself, and him, so she can slide down onto him, so wet that there’s only the smallest hint of resistance. 

“I…” he gasps as she moves back up again, “wouldn’t have thought…” stars start exploding behind his eyes as she reaches around to trail fingers up the inside of his thigh “I’d inspire you so mu.. much.”

“You’re fucking clueless,” she says, moving faster, and he can’t… he needs… he holds her hips and starts to thrust up into her and she throws back her head. “Fuck. Yes.”

It’s over quickly, she reaches down to help herself on the way and he finishes a few seconds before she does and just watches, awed, as she comes, then falls forward over him, breathing hard.

They disengage. It’s awkward and annoying and he has to stumble to the bathroom to get paper and get rid of the condom and when he gets back she’s sitting, still naked, crosslegged on the couch, tapping into her phone. 

He’s still got his shirt on and it feels weird to have no pants so he grabs them from the floor and pulls them on. She looks up and smirks. “This is your house,” she says.

“Uh. I know.”

She jerks her head, indicating his pants. “I mean if you’re planning on fucking me and running away you kind of should have come to mine instead.”

He laughs. “I’m.. I’m not gonna..”

“Shut up, I know,” she says, “I’m kidding.”

“Look, MK… I… if this is just…”

“I like you,” she says. “I mean. I kind of thought that was obvious. I’m guessing you like me too. I mean, shit’s complicated…”

He groans. _“Don’t…”_ Remind me of Ellis, he wants to say, but doesn’t.

She shrugs, and laughs a little. “Best we talk about it though, right?”

“I like you too,” he says.

“Well that’s good then,” she says, as though it’s settled. And… it sort of is, he guesses. 

He sits next to her and she leans her head on his shoulder.

Settled.


End file.
